


喜相逢（二）

by smilesann



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesann/pseuds/smilesann





	喜相逢（二）

3\. #就这样缠绵的旧爱#

听到他叫出自己的名字，杨九郎溃不成军。

是想过该如何处理。既然寻得了张云雷的联系方式，他无法克制，再难了断想见到的念头。期望有万全的准备，用二十八岁成年人的方式，这一次不要搞砸。他看过张老板的采访，在过去的一个礼拜中企图学习影像中人的平淡与冷静。

然而张云雷是那掌管光明的阿波罗，是杨九郎无法反抗的路西法。当他真实出现，切实存在于眼前的每一秒，都是令人头晕目眩的魔幻时刻。勉强想要维持住礼貌的微笑，因他念了这三个字而即刻崩坏。

辫儿，角儿，磊磊。埋在时间里的昵称都是爱的陪葬品，在唇齿间辗转一圈，那静默的口型，并没有真正发出声响。

夜里晴空万里，却闪了电。神色无法再掩饰，大概表情也扭曲起来，蹦出来展现开，那七年中死了一遍又一遍想要他回来的心。

张云雷并未给他寻回冷静的机会，伸过手抓住他浅绿色衣领，拉向自己。于是记忆中翻滚的片段，像洪水决堤冲刷而过，又仿佛慢速回放，每一帧都与这一刻重合。当张云雷蹙紧的眉心在皮肤上留下一条浅浅的折痕，微微垂下了那原来盛满月光与星辰的眼睛，他打碎了那存在于社交网络里的镜面。在漆黑瞳孔更深处最自然的欲望和冲动直截了当地浮现，不再隐藏，他轻轻朝右前方探出了下颚，张开了嘴唇作出邀约的姿态。

那微醺的脸孔，粉颜色的表情，一如十八岁渴望一个热情的吻。

当呼吸间那有些紧促的气息碰触了他的上嘴唇，而那一颗脸颊的痣就要再遇到他的鼻尖。杨九郎最后一刻想，装什么兄友弟恭，平和自重，都滚特么的蛋。礼乐都抛弃了吧。

唇与舌之间的纠缠，多少遍都相似，又各自不同。

初吻是在下雪的冬天，张云雷发着烧裹着羽绒服缩成一团，恨恨地冲着不知从何而来的流感病毒撒气。九郎骑车过两个街口为他买来一盒退烧药，靠在木质沙发的椅背，歪着头盯住他灌下一壶热水。张云雷的浓眉毛逞强似地往上挑，而冷冽的表情像晕上了一层窗外的雪花。一个假装的硬壳仔。

当时热度已经侵袭了他的身体，眼光迷蒙着勉强聚焦。15平的小屋子暖气在那两天正巧不怎么给力，他露在袖子外的指关节冻得发红。腊月里的风像结了冰还不罢休往窗缝里钻。

杨九郎心里头发酸，勾着他的肩膀想要凑近一些更暖一些。而未作好准备的病中人重心不稳就滚入怀里。他无比自然枕着那软乎乎的身子，神色是一派天真又无辜。眼睫毛缓慢地刷过眼睑，但视线始终牢牢锁着杨九郎。

青白色的冬日，阳光落下前捧出最后一朵金色，散在男孩的脸上，俊秀深情得像是美术馆最里间一张关于天庭的肖像画。无需要鬼使或者神差，他勾引得明目张胆又装得不着痕迹，九郎错不开眼，心跳紊乱中低下头贴上他的嘴唇。

第一个吻就磕碰了他的犬齿，惹得张云雷低声地笑，“杨九郎，你亲我，你亲我。“胡话还是情话，分不清楚，欢喜却是白雪天矮平房里荡漾起的春风。

他只管仰起脖子把舌头交出去，搂住那后脖颈再纠缠九郎的软耳垂，分享口腔中还来不及散去的药味，还有被蜜糖浸泡着的少年心思。

杨九郎陪他病了一个礼拜，还各自兴高采烈的。

在小汽车里的吻不讲文明礼貌。那些温柔浅笑或者低声耳语是脱过水隔了夜的花。

唇齿相依时，无法区分谁的喘息更急切，想要混在一起的涎液和不停歇的吮吸，你同我，只供这一份氧气。吻是侵略，是抵抗，是要攻克那一座名字叫作七年的城池，是把崭新的陌生的对方全部都蚕食。好像有过的伤心，要在这一场战役中全部赢回来。

交错搂抱的双手，指节太用力而泛着白，我不会避让，你也不可以退缩。当舌尖抵达了舌根最深处，舌苔来回许多遍把每一个角落都重温。苦的，酸的，甜蜜蜜的。

不想放开他。

不想放开他。

不想放开他。

不留余地咬着嘴唇，甚至期待着尝到一丝血腥味道，明明发着相同的愿，还偏要求对方再感同身受，哪怕是唇角破裂，共享如有实物存在般的一点点疼痛才可以罢休。眼眶发热，头脑发热，胯部也跟着发热。两腿间涨起来的那一根无处可逃难以掩饰，不自觉地往旁边火热身躯靠拢，直到蹭到张云雷左手腕的那一刻，终于凝结了空气。那鼓鼓囊囊中不可收拾的欲望，惊动那没入黑暗忘乎所以的眼睛。近在咫尺又好像隔着银河般俩俩相望，睫毛中都盖上了一层暧昧的水汽。

张云雷移开手腕时，如一盆冷水泼在杨九郎的脸。他们放松了肌肉调整好座位。无话可说，端坐朝前方。视线同时落在黑暗阴影中的一棵梧桐，好像沉默中等待，那树即将有神谕。

“辫儿，对不起。“ 对不起，到如今还是要来找你。

张云雷恢复到角儿的样子，冷冷清清不作答。他径自走下车门没有回头。

杨九郎，我想折磨你，不想释放你。

在他上楼以后，未能看到某一盏灯跟着亮起。杨九郎打开车窗点燃一支炫赫门。

张云雷进屋后由着黑暗，借夜灯一丝光亮走到窗台。隔着深灰色的帘幕，看到驾驶座露在外面的半截臂膀。那青烟袅袅，在夏日夜空中升腾之后溃散消逝。

目送杨九郎离开，他为自己点上一碗檀木香的蜡烛。从床头柜取出浅粉色的按摩棒，他无感情按下按钮开始抚慰自己。

他一直知道并非是谁犯下了错，却还是隐隐约约觉得恨。七年里，他也有过短暂的陪伴，男的，女的，上面的，下面的。变幻过各种姿势，还是欲壑难填，他们都不是，那个十八岁时与他登极乐的杨九郎。

而这一刻他为自己抽插之间，竟羞耻地情水泛滥。在他舌头尖留着杨九郎渡给他的炫赫门，还有落在脖颈，交缠时他的汗水味道。那白白的圆脸好像紧跟着他上了楼进了屋俯卧在他分开的两腿之间，占有了他，缴获了他。他不可抑制跟随那根金属棒起伏，在最后喷射之后，无比厌弃地丢开那个机械物。

注：小标题均来自专辑《生命因你而火热》


End file.
